A motor vehicle seat typically includes a horizontal seat cushion and a vertical seat back joined at a horizontal hinge for pivotal movement of the seat back through a relatively small angle for occupant comfort and/or to make the space behind the seat more accessible. In some motor vehicle seats, referred to herein as "foldable seats", the seat back is pivotable through a substantially greater angle relative to the seat cushion to a position folded flat against the seat cushion and defining a horizontal platform for cargo. In a similar foldable seat, the seat cushion is itself connected to a floor of the motor vehicle at a second horizontal hinge which permits the folded seat to be pivoted to a vertical position in which the floor under the seat is exposed and available for cargo. In a functionally similar foldable seat, the seat back and the seat cushion are each hinged to the vehicle body for independent pivotal movement about respective ones of a pair of horizontal axes. The seat cushion pivots up from its usual horizontal position to a vertical position exposing a well under the seat and the seat back pivots down behind the seat cushion from its usual vertical position to a horizontal position covering the well and expanding the area of the floor of the vehicle available for cargo. A foldable motor vehicle seat according to this invention is a novel alternative to the above described foldable motor vehicle seats.